Another Day Another Ling
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Awa was a port city, with friendly smiles and dark secrets. The pirates fought to end the decade reign of tyranny but what many don't know that there were more people giving them support then what was originally believed. Two merchants, siblings, stuck to the shadows-risking it all for the sake of a better tomorrow. Their achievements Marked in history alongside a red haired girl
1. Chapter 1

Another Day Another Ling

**Author Notes: time for a mini series~ Hi guys this is Mako, and thanks to Sen I have been given quite the predicament. I wanted to make a new Yona story for awhile and though Sen was just as excited as I am-wanted to make sure I was in the Yona Zone.**

**So in prep for the series he gave me a challenge with this here mini series. I'll wait till after this story is done to reveal the basic of basic requirements that was given to me~ Let's see how I do. I do not own Yona of the Dawn!**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Welcome~ How can I help you this fine day!"** The young man smiled at the latest pair of customers, though he held no true kindness or excitement for their arrival. **"Whatcha got for weapons Sen?"** Blasted official, what he wouldn't do to take one of his knives and stab them to death.

However he's done this many a times before, developing the perfect mask. **"Well my dear friends-I have just the tools for you~"** Another day, another ling, that was the life that Sen the merchant lived.

Sure it was always his dream to open up shop, and make a decent living with his little sister, but he didn't want to deal with these assholes. They weren't protectors. They weren't friends, but scumbags who thought they could do whatever they want because of who their boss was.

The port of Awa despite it's supposed lively nature and beautiful ocean scenery held a dark secret. Travelers wouldn't realize just how miserable the city was under Yang Kum-Ji's control. Even if newcomers or the higher ups found out-it wouldn't do any good.

Or at least that was what Sen thought. **"Come again~"** He long ago gave up on the king, and tribal leaders and other elite individuals from helping his home. It was just as well. He didn't want to rely on some pompous outsider.

**"Sen-did you do inventory check?"** This was the city civilians problem.** "Yeah. Is it time Mako?"** So it was up to the city civilians to fix it themselves. The girl gave her elder brother a fierce nod. **"Yep. If we don't get moving now we'll miss our appointment at the rendezvous point."**

With a grin he stretches, following her into the back of their shop. **"Alright. Dress up and remember to stay by me while I get the crates. Jae Ha said he'd be running a bit late today and the last thing we need is to run into trouble before he arrives."** It was a risky business for the pair.

Mako especially, but neither of them would change their decision. **"You got it."** Quickly she rushes upstairs to her room. Switching into male clothes once more. Many would consider it bizarre. A woman pretending to be a man, but it was actually common these days.

**"Ready when you are big brother."** With the recent rumors of women being kidnapped and sold overseas, girls like Mako had to protect themselves no matter what. With her it was easier to blend in with her taller and slimmer physique. Her hair tied and covered in a hood, and her clothes overly bulky.

Plus she was a tomboy. She had everything going for her. No one would know the difference. Well except for Jae Ha, but...he was an oddball. When they had first come across him about a year ago...well the guy nearly found himself murdered.

What kind of man grabs a guys hand and starts complimenting him? Acting like they were a wonderful couple in the making? And it wasn't even Mako he started flirting with! Though he did it almost immediately after she tried separating the two.

His first impression wasn't great. Neither was his second-nor third. However, he grew (eventually) on the pair of merchants-especially when they found out why the green haired man _"desired"_ them so much.

**"Where is he?"** Sen was pacing, growling and cursing under his breath while his sister kept count of how long they had been waiting. Currently she was sitting on the ground, holding her leg while leaning against one of their crate of goods. **"Time."** Mako could only sigh, making sure to keep her voice low and naturally deep.

Not sure as to who would or could be listening.** "Sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds."** A noise of frustration escaped her brother. **"Bastard pirate. What the hell is taking him so long?! Should've been here by now."** The longer they were there, the more dangerous the situation started to become.

Granted their meeting spot was by the cliff side far from the city, where no one goes. But still. It made them extremely nervous. Jae Ha may be an idiot, but he kept his promises. For him not to arrive meant trouble-whether he was the cause of it or not it was up in the air.

Their agreement was to wait until the twenty minute mark before returning home.** "Ah there you are~"** Glancing up the two watch as the man of the hours falls, landing gracefully in between them. **"Dammit Jae Ha where have you been!? Had us worried sick you bastard!"** Words could not describe how pissed Sen was.

Especially when he brought Mako's hand to his lips, completely ignoring her elder brother. **"Must you always be fashionable late? We were about ready to head back. You know we can't risk getting caught."** Taking her hand back, the girl in disguise makes sure to wipe her hand on the dirt.

Getting rid of any germs the flirt might have.** "I apologize beautiful. But I'm afraid I had some business to attend to, one that due to a little mishap made me lose my sense of time. I am sorry."** Neither sibling felt better, even if the green haired eccentric was sincerely apologetic.

Rolling her eyes she just stands up, refusing his hand of aid to push one of the three crates with her foot his way. **"Tell Gi-Gan that some of the officials came by to buy some weapons, and medicine. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to make us nervous. We're thinking they're going to set sail again tonight."**

Humming the Awa pirate goes through the various weapons, bandages and food for his crew. Surprised to note that the bundle was more than usual haul. There was even some alcohol and clothes in the crates.

Sen wraps an arm around his friend(?) not even giving him a chance to ask. **"We heard that a few of your boys got banged up in the last fight and are still recovering, take this and consider the extra stuff as a donation. Though the regular stock is still going onto your tab."**

Thanking the siblings Jae Ha collects his loot.** "Wouldn't have it any other way."** Mako snorts waving her hand as she gets ready to go. **"Just wait till this nonsense is over. You'll be thinking otherwise."** A laugh is shared between the group before parting ways.

It was another day, another Ling.

To be continued

**Author Notes: So over 1000 words, a good start to the series and Sen even gave the thumbs up for the first draft. This is a good night for typing. But that's it for now. If you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review. It always make my day~ Tchao for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Day Another Ling

Chapter 2

**Author Notes: We have returned and are ready to set up our lovely little conflict. What can go wrong? Time to find out! I do not own Yona of the Dawn.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Where are you going Mako?"** Dawn was on the horizon as Sen sleepily looked at his sister, all dressed into her male disguise. **"I had heard about the attack on the Rin family the other day. I...planned on going there, offering my condolence and some wares since their shop was ruined with the wreckage."**

Sen could only sigh. There was a lot of competition in the city, all sorts of store owners and goods on the market. Though the pair tend to stick to themselves, only truly friends with Jae Ha, they still cared about the community. And the Rins were a kind, good moraled family.

When Mako and Sen first set up shop, the family were their starting customers, greeting them. Giving advice, and often times Mako had been asked to babysit their young son.

They weren't the richest of merchants, but they were honest hard working ones. Sadly the simple family of three met with heavy losses. Losses that no one deserved especially them.

Because of some hot tempered officials, their store was attacked. Their precious home reduced to broken goods and rubble. But even worse. The horrible monsters killed the store owners' child.

Mako couldn't believe it, still didn't believe it. Which was one of the reasons why she was determined to visit them. To see with her own eyes the damages the bastards caused...and will soon pay for. Sen wanted to protest...but he knew Mako could take care of herself, and that this was important.

**"Be careful. I'll open shop today and give you two hours before I come looking for you. Jae Ha said he'd be in town today so if you can't make it home, find him."** The lecture was unnecessary, but Mako still nodded and gave her elder brother a hug. Promising to return shortly.

Yawning the elder of the two waves her off before heading for the kitchen, figuring that now that he was up he'd make breakfast and get a head start to his day. Otherwise he'd be worrying himself into a panic attack until Mako came home.

_..._

**"So what are you doing up so early my dear?"** A sigh escapes the young girl, she should've known better. It wasn't even ten minutes after she left home that she found herself with company. **"I should be asking the same to you Jae Ha. Last I recall you're a wanted man now."**

Wanted posters for him were everywhere nowadays. It would only figure that on the day he was supposed to meet up with Mako and her brother that he picks a fight with officials out in public. Rumors of course were going around that he also was aided by another man in the skirmish.

But she didn't really care. **"You let me worry about that. After all, there aren't too many that can resist my beauty~"** There he goes again. Though Mako was used to his antics, she's really curious how he became such a flamboyant, flirtatious pirate with an ego.

She could only pity Gi-Gan, as the older woman had to deal with him way more then her. **"Seriously Mako. What are you doing out? Even under disguise, it's not safe for you to be out alone."** It took a lot of will not to bring out her knife and show him how wrong his claim is.

**"Best not to underestimate me Jae Ha. Do recall that I'm the one who originally intended to set you ablaze after meeting you for the second time...and almost succeeded. Plus unlike you, the officials love me and Sen, we're not too worried at the moment."**

A look of longing came to his face as he remembered. The first time he had met them he had been placed on recruit duty-and finding such a pair of hard working strong men. Well he couldn't resist.

Though he Was apprehended temporarily by the officials because he may've been a Bit too forward with his advancements. Of course he escaped, and planned to convert them into joining his cause.

Second time he had come across the pair, he had somehow(truly by luck chose them) broken into their new store. Intending on looting their merch. He didn't get far, underestimating them and was nearly set aflame. Though his strange(creepy) reaction for wanting it was rather disturbing.

It took a personal visit from their captain, and a proper explanation(and in Jae Ha's case-an apology) for them to fully understand why he sought them out. **"Still though, you can never be too careful. Also...don't be surprised if I come by your shop later. I may or may not have some company with me.**"

She could only raise her eyebrows at the news. It wasn't too often he came to their home, not wanting officials to suspect them. So for him to not only come but come with others, it meant something big was going on.

**"We'll keep the back door open. You know the drill."** Satisfied Jae Ha leaps, taking flight into the heavens, leaving Mako a tad bit uneasy as she makes her way. She could only imagine what it was that Jae Ha wanted to discuss with her and her brother.

They knew that a few nights ago the pirates of Awa had succeeded in yet another raid, this time with very few injured and becoming a huge threat for Yang Kum-Ji and his men. As her destination came into view she found chills crawling up her spine.

Her gaze immediately sighting the broken window, and front door ready to fall off. Gulping she approaches, keeping the door steady as she knocks and reveals her arrival. It took a moment before she had been greeted.

**"Mako? What are you doing here?"** Readjusting her hood, she bows towards the owner. **"I come to give my condolences."** The elder man thanks her, grateful. **"Please, come in. I...apologize for the mess. It's been a rough couple of days."**

The poor man was covered in bandages and bruises, his red eyes swollen. Even without the gossip just the sight of him would've been enough evidence of the abuse he underwent As she entered, a sharp gasp escaped.

Everything was destroyed. Their usual clean, vast variety of wares covered the floor. Broken glass and clay lay scattered, their shelves emptied or laid onto the ground. It was truly a horrific scene.

But even worse and more heartbreaking was Rin's wife who sat on the floor. Unaware of the world around her, as if time had frozen still was still in the midst of grieving. Crying, all while clutching her precious dead son's favorite blanket.

Dried blood crusted her head and hands, but it didn't matter to her. Her baby was gone. Her home ruined, and her sense of safety and joy taken. Mako was appalled, rage and sadness clung to her as she kept her gaze moving about the destruction around her.

What she was looking at was exactly how it was after the officials finished taking their anger out on them. **"Why did they do this? How could they do such terrible things!?"**

Rolling up her sleeves she starts picking up the debris. It would take ages for everything to get cleaned up. So she worked, picking up whatever she could, hoping to be of some aid to the family.

**"They accused us of working with the pirates. The two that came in were part of the ship that got sunk a few days ago. We told them we had nothing to do with them but they didn't care. All they cared about was taking their anger out on us. But...my son. He tried to stop them. And-"**

His wife wailed all the louder, drowning out the rest of his words. Not that he needed to continue. Mako had heard enough to know what happened. **"I'm sorry."** Guilt clenched her soul, as far as she knew, the Rin family had no involvement whatsoever with Jae Ha and his crew.

Yet they had to suffer. Just like so many others.** "Give him back to me! Uh ngg."** Lady Rin was inconsolable, begging for the heavens to return her son's life. But of course, it fell on deaf ears. Her husband could only hold her close. His eyes vacant as he stared down.

She kept working, bit by bit her efforts were paying off. The clutter becoming less, the space growing more. Until eventually Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, freezing her momentarily.

**"We appreciate you coming Mako, even more so that you tried helping and cleaning up. But...if you wouldn't mind, we'd-like to be alone for now."** She bowed, understanding.** "I wish there was more I could do..."** Readjusting her clothes, and dusting off her hands she prepares to part.

Only to be stopped by the owners wife.** "Mako dear. Be careful."** Her mouth opens, and closes, unable to vocalize a reply to the broken mother. Mako could only nod to the pair before leaving. She wasn't sure if Jae Ha was aware of the atrocities that took place here...but she was sure to let him know.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Chapter 2 done...phew, glad I was able to get it ready. I gave the couple the Rin family their names because even though they were some oc's that were a wake up call for Yona, I feel like they should've gotten more screentime seeing how appalling of a fate they were given thanks to the officials' corruption.**

**But eh, that's just me. Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I struggle tooth and nail to complete the mini series challenge. See you next time!~ Tchao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Day Another Ling

Chapter 3

**Author Notes: So last chappy we saw the gruesome reality of Awa, with Mako's perspective. Now we see Sen's side, and what he was doing after his little sister left. I do not own Yona of the Dawn.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Thank you~ Come again!"** It was another successful sale, but at this point Sen was absolutely exhausted. His mind was barely held together with rationality. **"Welcome gents~ How may I help you this fine day?"** It was busy, customer after customer, each seeming to be in the mood to buy loads of wares.

Granted it was nice seeing the profits flow in nicely. However Mako has yet to come home, and though he had gotten a glance from a disguised Jae Ha, the fact hat his sister has yet to return worried him greatly. Desperately did he want to close up shop and look for her.

But his latest round, were ones he needed to be careful around. All of them were in with Yang Kum-Ji and at this point were more then happy to talk gossip while on the job.

**"Hey did you hear? One of our boys went and messed up the Rin shop."** Sen was absolutely livid, but he kept his composure. Another day Another Ling. Every little coin piece added up, and Sen had plans.

A different town, possibly a different territory entirely, depending on how bad things get in Awa. **"Seriously? Why the hell did they do that?! The place had good alcohol!"**

If Jae Ha and his crew couldn't take down Yang Kum-Ji...Sen was taking his sister and booking it. **"No clue, if I had to guess, the husband thought it was a good idea to argue with him. Lately some of the shops have been shutting us out-the assholes."** A snort escapes one of the savages.

**"Then they must've deserved the thrashing. Those stupid shops could stand to learn a thing or two from Senny-boy here~"** Said merchant smiled, imaging all the things he wished he could do to the idiots in power.

But he couldn't, he had to protect Mako and his shop. He just had to hold out a little longer. **"The compliments are much appreciated gents. Though I fear I am near closing time. Have you decided on your purchases this day?"**

They were all in jolly good moods, and unlike the Rins, gave Sen no trouble. **"Think we're good Sen. Keep the change."** They waved farewell, and with a relieved sigh, Sen shut his doors. He had to act and act fast.

The sun was starting to set. And his worry transformed into full on panic, Mako wasn't stupid, and she wasn't weak despite what society believed her to be. However, she's been gone all day. Without anyone coming with a message from her.

Countless scenarios plagued his mind, each more horrific then the last. Each imaginative possibility urged him forward, he quickly changed, and gathered his bag, and made his way to the back door.

Only to pause as Jae Ha stood right in front of him...with, colorful guests. **"What the blazes are you doing here(and with company!?)"** Immediately the rather small entourage was herded into the store. Sen stood there, glaring at his friend.

**"There better be a good fucking explanation as to why you're here. Especially with them."** He points to the small group of 2 behind the pirate. In general he shouldn't be surprised if all of Jae Ha's crew were as weird as him.

Granted the white haired man was incredibly handsome, though his robes reminded the merchant of one of Noble class. The other...well he was just downright terrifying. He was wearing some creepy looking mask!

It doesn't matter if there was an adorable little squirrel on his shoulder. The guy just screams intimidating! **"I came to give you news from Gi-Gan. Where's Mako?"** Sen froze at the question. **"You haven't seen him?"** Even though he trusted the flirtatious man, he didn't know his partners.

For now he figured it'd be better to be safe then sorry to keep his sister's gender a secret. Jae Ha furrows his brows in thought.** "Not since this morning."** Panic came back in full force, that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

**"Mako was supposed to be back ages ago! I just managed to close up shop and was planning to go look for him."** The green haired masochist cursed. "Where was he heading?" Before Sen could reply, there was a knock on the front door.

Startling the group. **"Make your way upstairs with them and stay silent." **After sending the pirates upstairs the worried merchant steadily made his way to the front, feeling his palms grow sweaty. He had just closed shop, it hasn't even been five minutes.

He prayed, and prayed that the person at the front door was his little sister. Safe and sound, and still under disguise...instead of officials who finally found out who he was allied with.

But much to his surprise, it was not either. No instead it was a girl, one of his regular customers.** "Miss. Chi? What are you doing here? I just closed shop for the night."** She was panting, more than likely from running all the way out here.

**"M-Mako-San! He was taken by the officials!"** Though he heard her words loud and clear, he-he just didn't want to believe it. **"What?"** Sen couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. **"My sister was being assaulted in the alleyway and he stood up to them. My sister came home, but-she saw him get taken!"**

Shaking his head, he denied her claim, that she was spouting lies. Mako knew better then to stand up to them. However...Sen also knew she would've never allowed such a thing happen on her watch.

But the girl would've stuck to the shadows-she wouldn't of gone and gotten herself captured. Should the officials find out he was a she...they would-** "Sen you gotta relax. We'll get Mako back."** There was a brief silence as tears started flowing. Chi left, apologizing with great sorrow and remorse.

Jae Ha had not only refused to stay upstairs but had over heard everything. He kept a hand on his friend's shoulder, keeping him grounded.** "I'll kill those bastards. I will fucking destroy them!"** He should've known better then to let her go out alone today.

However regretting the past wasn't going to help his present-let alone his sibling's future. **"We need to see Gi-Gan. Now."** Jae Ha understood, and lead him and his companions to the ship, explaining the recent news he had managed to gather after seeing Mako. On top of the new recruits that had joined.

To be continued

**Author Notes: I'm glad i was able to get this one done, i wasn't sure how this chappy was going to go seeing how I needed to do Sen's point of view. I'm actually amazed i had managed to get in the word limit I set for myself~**

**But this seems like a good place to stop! Guys if you like this series please feel free to follow/fav/review as I always appreciate the support given! Tchao for now everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another Day Another Ling

Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Oh boy-we've reached Chapter Four, and lucky for me the pace is going rather smoothly-despite the challenges given. Last time Mako was taken and Sen was following Jae Ha to the pirates hideout...I do not own Yona of the Dawn.**

_3rd P.O.V_

She had no idea how long she had been out. Nor how long it took for the idiots who captured her to figure out she was female. If she were honest, she would rather not learn how or when they discovered that little fact.

But when she did come too...the picture in front of her was anything but pretty. Women, all beautiful, coming from all sorts of backgrounds if the variety of clothing they had on were to tell. There had to be at least two dozen of them here.

How long has this been going on? And why hadn't Jae Ha done something about it? Mako found herself pale as the majority of her disguise was ripped off, leaving the knee length tunic she wore.** "Dammit."** A wave of panic and fear swept her as some familiar faces came into view.

Some of these women were some of her and her brother's customers. **"Oh great dragon..."** Weeks...perhaps a month? Mako honestly couldn't remember when she had last seen them.

Sickening. Should she ever get the chance every single one of those heartless bastards were going to find their faces shoved in the mud. With her shoes and knives deeply embedded into each bloody skull.

**"What do we do?"**

**"Why are we here?!"**

**"Please someone help us!"**

It was obvious to see who had been here for awhile and who had been freshly kidnapped. The newbies were hysterical, screaming and crying for some sort of aid. Unable to handle the stressful situation.

Those who were here longer found their hope depleted, keeping their gazes low and mouths closed. Both ends were extreme and very concerning to the shop merchant.

There was no sense of time in the dark room. The best Mako could make of it was the schedule the guards keeping them captive came in with food. Twice a period of time. With bread and water, she could only assume one was breakfast, and the other dinner.

One cycle, two, then three-before another poor innocent woman was foolishly tricked and dropped off with the rest of them. She was a pretty lady with long hair, and humble attire.

However her beauty-like many of the others, was lost due to the haunted expression they wore. Rage was ready to burst free from Mako's veins. Were it not for the fact that she was outnumbered and her fellow hostages were at risk she would fight tooth and nail to kill these monsters.

Instead of doing that though she sat down on the floor, waiting. Another cycle came and went, and another. Her arms were constantly moving, whether it was wrapping her exposed feminine frame or tapping on the dirty wooden floor.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the pirates go to war with Yang Kum-Ji, and it would be then she would make her move. So as much as she hated the idea, she had to be patient, quelling her anger and desire to strike.

Quietly she rubbed her tired face. The lack of food and sleep was starting to effect her... the fact that she was starting to get claustrophobic was not easing the tension in her muscles at all either.

Heavens above she wanted to go home. All of them did. She huffed as her sibling immediately came to mind. Knowing him, her elder brother was probably worried sick, if not on a blood thirsty mayhem in search of her.

There was no doubt that if she survived this mess and was reunited with him she'd probably end up in a deathly tight hug as he lectured the hell out of her. Not that she'd blame him considering the trouble she's brought him.

In her defense-she had no intention of picking a fight with the officials that day(no matter how tempted she was) After so much time trying to stay in their good books, that one fight or flight moment screwed her over.

What could she do? A poor young girl dragged into an alley by officials, screaming for anyone to stop them-to save her. Yet everyone ignored her frightened pleas, there was no way she'd let things happen.

Mako had thought she had been smart, sneaking silently behind them. Her plan was simple, stick to the shadows, jump them when their guard was down and their focus entirely on their victim, grab the girl and high tail it out of there!

Of course, things were never that simple or easy. As soon as Mako was in prime position-ready to begin her assault when the young lady bucked one of her attackers off, managing a swift kick and pushing him backwards.

Unfortunately smacking him right into her, blowing her cover and chance to attack. The girl had surprised them all, and Mako would've been happy had she'd not been revealed and became the target of the men's aggression.

She had fought them off as best as she could, giving the girl as much time as possible to flee, unknown to the knowledge that she stuck around and watched Mako lose before being dragged away.

Even though Mako was stuck in her little prison, she doesn't regret trying to help, especially since the girl she tried to defend wasn't seen at all in this cozy little room. **"Get in there!"** Mako's head snapped up as two more poor girls are thrown in.

Again not too bad on the eyes, far from it. Although that wasn't what grabbed the merchants all knowing gaze, no it was the fact that both had determined smiles on their faces.

There was no hint of confusion to be found. They knew what was going on, and they were here for a reason. And Mako knew exactly what their purpose was, however she stayed where she was.

Even though she was absolutely relieved to know that the pirates had managed to sneak aboard, she still felt like something was wrong. So she kept still, and sure enough her instincts came to her rescue.

The man of the hour was here. The bastard behind everything... Yang Kum-Ji. Here to inspect the merchandise before he shipped it across the seas. She mumbled under her breath, clutching her arm to keep herself steady. **"Your time will come asshole. I'll make sure of it."**

to be continued

**Author Notes: So we've almost reached the end of this little series. Have to say its a bittersweet feeling, especially with how short this series feels(barely reached over 1000 words with some of these chapters-and that's pushing it) Oh well.**

**It's coming out good so I can't complain. Guys if you are liking this series-please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love and support I can get writing these. Alright guys, tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Another Day Another Ling

Chapter 5

**Author Notes: We are back and once more with Sen's P.O.V Last chapter it was revealed that Mako was sent with the rest of the kidnapped girls, and Sen from chapter 3 was not happy at all with said kidnapping. Let's see what goes down...I do not own Yona of the Dawn.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Remember to hold on until we get the signal for the girls. Then we'll take out Yang Kum-Ji once and for all!"** A battle cry echoed into the wind as the pirates of Awa at last face off against their enemy.

Though the ruler of Awa had lots of money and man power...he didn't have anything compared to the power of three almighty dragons of legend, the terrifying might of the thunder beast of Kohkai and-and...the sheer malice of an enraged Sen.

Together the five took down legions of mercenaries and officials that dared came their way. For Hak, the dragons and pirates they went a tad bit easy on their foes. Not wanting to take any lives.

**"DIE! YAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAA!"** For Sen however...as soon as he had the opportunity he traveled great distances, boats away from the captain to inflict massive damage to the fleets.

He didn't care for the lives of the scum he's had to smile and bow to, why should he? He did everything-his sister did everything they could to survive, only for them to take her away.

It didn't matter who they preyed to, no one was shown any mercy and were immediately cut down by his blade.** "S-Sen? What are you-!"** One of Sen's customers, one of his precious city's tormentors...now had his head rolling around on deck.

**"What's the matter boys? Afraid of little ole me?"** When his sister was taken, all of his emotions, all of his desires for revenge was released. **"Well if you won't come to me. I guess I'll have to come to you. Get over here!"** There was no filter.

No holding back. **"Don't you think you're overdoing it Sen?"** Jae Ha leaped down, landing on top of one of the few remaining survivors. He had attempted to attack from Sen's blindspot.

He was lucky to still be alive. **"No! These assholes deserve everything coming to them! Don't you run away you little bitch!"** The green haired flirt sighed. Tilting his head to the sky.

Yona and Yun were sure taking their time. There was a huge possibility of them running into trouble, and that worried him greatly. **"They better hurry soon."** Everyone was keeping their eyes peeled for the signal flare.

Despite the danger and the consequences for failure the band of warriors had allowed the young fifteen and fourteen year old to go forth and sneak in as potential slave goods.

To think it was only just this morning. Jae Ha sighed before leaping into the starlit sky, taking aim before firing his knives.** "Gwaa!"** To the poor unfortunate souls who didn't see it coming, they believed it to be raining daggers from the heavens.

Each fell into pained positions on the wooden floor, the injuries weren't fatal. As the captain's words had rang loud and clear for him and the rest of his crew(minus Sen though he wasn't an official member so he doesn't really count) he didn't kill.

But the men he faced off against were down for the count, and for their terrible choices in life of enslaving beautiful, innocent girls.** "Owww my legs. My leggsssss."** He made absolutely sure that the injuries would be a painful reminder not to be stupid.

**"Anything yet?"** It at least was a better option then being kicked by his mystical dragon's leg. His fellow dragon and masked ally Shin Ah could only shake his head as he easily cut a man down with his predecessors' old sword.

Then it came-the signal they were all waiting for. A small firework flew into the sky, sending off a circle of sparks and color.** "That's our cue!"** Hak and Gija had stayed behind, bickering amongst themselves as they stood back to back.

As much as they would love to go to their princess's side and offer their aid at rescuing the hostages, they couldn't. There were still hordes of hired hands who needed to be taken down.

Besides, unlike Jae Ha who could soar into the heavens thanks to his powerful dragon leg, and Shin Ah could with his dragon eyes could see far and wide, they wouldn't be able to get far.

So they-like Sen took all of their negative feelings on the poor fools who foolishly thought they could take them with the spears, arrows and swords in their possession. **"Hurry up. I know you two are antsy. But if you're goin to stay here-then do your job."**

Even the captain had gotten involved, as she threw a series of her own daggers behind Hak and Gija. Saving their lives from a mercenary who was still capable of fighting.

**"Keep wastin my time, and my aim might get sloppy."** The two men glance pitifully at Yang Kum-Ji's minion, he was pinned to the deck, daggers embedded heavily into his clothes.

Tears were pouring out of his eyes as he realized just how merciful she was. **"The old lady's good..."** Had she wished it...she could've killed(or tortured) him in an instant.

With her encouraging(threatening) words-the pair spring back into action. Pushing back another swarm, at this point it was like swatting away bugs with how badly Hak and Gija overpowered them.

They were almost there. Just a bit longer. **"You shall all PAYYYYYY! PAYYYY WITH YOUR BLOOD!"** Maniacal laughter rang through the boat Sen was on, still energized as he was when the fight first took place.

Hours ticked on, and half of Yang Kum-Ji's followers had fallen, and though the pirates were exhausted beyond belief-they kept on their assaults. At this point the greedy warlord, the source of all Awa's suffering had found he could not win this battle.

His precious merch had been taken, and his men falling like a stack of dominoes. So his best course of action was fleeing. Quickly he and one of his men shuffled onto a smaller boat, quietly drifting out to sea.

**"Curse those pirates."** All he had to do was make it to shore, where he could safely return to his mansion and continue onwards. With more hands, and better planning.

He vowed to come back, and finish them off once and for all. No one would dare oppose him once the pirates were eliminated. **"It isn't beautiful to leave your men and run!"** With Shin Ah directing him-the green dragon leaped once more.

His target ready to be pierced with his knives. **"Ah the rumored '_Soaring Dragon_' perfect timing."** Jae Ha's eyes widened in shock as Yang Kum-Ji picked up his bow to nock an arrow.

The old man played dirty as he held his servant, using him as a hostage. It caused a moment of hesitation with the green haired pirate, and that was all he needed as the warlord shot his arrow, nailing his target in the shoulder.

Jae Ha fell into the sea, clutching his wound. He taunts Jae Ha, his second arrow aimed and ready to fly. However, something stops him-**"What the?"** A chill penetrated his back.

**"Th-this bloodlust."** Panicking for the first time all night-ney the last decade or so since his rule he searches. He had to find the source of his unease. It took him a moment, however he found her there standing by the lantern light. Flames licked his boats being the only source of light.

Her red hair swayed in the nightly breeze drifting across the waves. A fierce gaze full of determination met his fearful eyes, her bow out and ready to fire. She was mesmerizing, she was terrifying. And the words he told her earlier before the battle began rang through his mind.

**_'I've seen red hair like yours once. At the Crimson Dragon Castle. It was just a glimpse from afar but her hair reflected in the sun. Her name was...Princess Yona.'_**

It was then he knew for certain. The princess standing before him that had disappeared all those months ago- was ready to take his life was right there. His hand-unconsciously reached out towards her.

Whether it was out of fear, him wishing for her forgiveness or in admiration of her ferocity it was unknown. He, the pirates, the kidnapped girls and remaining mercenaries watched in slow motion as Yona released her arrow.

Silence. Not even a sound from the sea. The warlord didn't move-couldn't as it landed, forcing him into the ocean where he would forever lay. That silence still trickled as a glorious dawn approached.

Everyone's eyes was on Yona as she was basked in the eternal glow of the sun. Her face stoic as she had taken down a man who deserved no mercy for the crimes he had committed. And now would pay for.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Well we made it through another chapter and i'm so glad it came out so well. Next time we'll get to the aftermath of the battle and say goodbye to this little mini series~ Guys if you like this so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it a crap ton-tchao for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Day Another Ling

Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Surprise surprise, this is the last chapter. And as a special bonus...Sen wanted me(As soon as I finished this mind you) to upload this series in a blitz. Meaning one after another...so there's that. You guys are in for it lol. I do not own Yona of the Dawn**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"I can't believe it."** Mako stood there with tears gently falling down her cheeks. It was finally over. The sun was caressing the sky, providing everything with its warmth.** "We're free."** Many of the girls around her were in that same daze like state.

For so long the people of Awa felt so suppressed and scared, but within a single moment-one that was engraved into their minds for all eternity it has ended. However it was a day Mako had been dreaming of for years.

At long last it had been realized, and she had helped made it happen. After Yang Kum-Ji left his precious merchandise to quiver in tears, Mako saw Yona and Yun giving the girls' hope. Giving reassurances and offered them a future without fear or depression.

Yuri, another prisoner had promised her aid, using her knowledge of ships to help where she could. Mako said nothing but she had followed them, silently stealing a sword off one of the unconscious guards. Poor sap according to Yun would be out half the day.

By the time he would wake up-the battle would be over.** "Perfect."** The sword was long and smooth, the cold metal was nicely polished and well cared for. Mako knew her blades as a merchant and thanks to her brothers' training was more than capable in using it.

Quietly she followed the trio, and sprung when Yuri was held hostage. **"Ha!"** Due to the injury and the shock of being attacked from behind, Yuri was released. **"Go!"** Yun and Yona needed no prompting. Quickly they fled upwards.** "Why you little-"** The mercenary had no chance to finish his reply.

He was ill prepared for a stab to the leg. **"AHH!"** Mako watched with an uncaring expression as he fell onto the ground, clutching his leg. **"Be a good boy and take a nap."** With all her strength, she slammed her swords hilt down upon his head.

Knocking him out alongside some of his already unconscious allies. **"You ok Yuri?"** No bruises, or cuts could be seen. The woman could only exhale in relief, she was lucky, had it been another second and she would probably be on the floor bleeding to death. **"Yes. Thank you."**

Nodding in satisfaction Mako retreats, prompting her fellow captive to follow. Together the two return to the room where all the others were being held.** "I-is it safe?"** Mako really hoped Yun and Lina would succeed, right now all of their lives were on the line and those two were their best bet.

**"It's all clear. Let's go."** However Mako doesn't voice her concerns, if she did, there would only be panic. The most she could do right now was act as their sword and shield. She had faith.

They climbed the steps, their feet thudding against the wood as the starlit sky came into view. **"Ah!" **But the fresh air and beautiful night was quickly interrupted with the sight of unconscious bodies littering the floor. **"Look-up there!"**

Her red hair swayed in the nightly breeze drifting across the waves. A fierce gaze full of determination reached out to the sea, her bow out and ready to fire. No one moved. She was mesmerizing, she was terrifying. And the words Lina stated earlier before the battle began rang through Mako's mind.

**_'If you want to live, please take that hand. Because those people you call stupid are willing to risk their lives to change this town and help those in need.'_**

All of them had been effected, motivated with her conviction to do what's good. To make their home shine the way it should've. Something that had been denied the last decade.

Yang Kum-Ji, the pirates, the kidnapped girls and remaining mercenaries watched in slow motion as Yona released her arrow. Silence. Not even a sound from the sea. The warlord didn't move-couldn't as it landed, forcing him into the ocean where he would forever lay. That silence still trickled as a glorious dawn approached.

Everyone's eyes was on Yona as she was basked in the eternal glow of the sun. Her face stoic as she had taken down a man who deserved no mercy for the crimes he had committed. And now would pay for.

**"It's over."** Mako could only gasp out, tears were streaming down her face. Her words broke the spell that laid over everyone.** "We did it!"** Cheers rang across the ships. The pirates' captain smile as she took in the beautiful sunrise. **"Dawn has at last arrived."**

Things became a blur as the women were rescued and then escorted by Jae Ha and his crew. A weight had been lifted off their shoulders as they made their way back to shore.

Friends, family, lovers-reunited and safe. Causing a city wide celebration. Of course despite being heroes, the captain was a shrew mistress who demanded payment for all the hard work her and her boys.

**"Our payment is gonna be costly. Enough booze and food to stuff all of Awa."** It was an order that was happily received. All except Yun who would rather have every injured individual wrapped up in proper bandages and resting.

He found himself going red in the face from all the screaming and lecturing. But there was another who had no care for the celebration. **"No-you can't kill them!"** One man, covered in blood and oozing malice still had his blade.

His thirst for death and vengeance not yet filled.** "Back off Jae Ha. They need to pay."** Jae Ha understood Sen's feelings very well, but the battle was over. Everyone was free-Mako was alive and safe.

**"I'm not letting you finish them off Sen. It's over."** The green dragon was trying to stop his friend. Madness was all the pirate could see, insanity and rage still peeking through. However the voice they'd both been wanting rang loud and clear. **"Knock it off Sen. You're scaring the girls."**

Sen didn't release his blade, nor his desire to kill every last mercenary and official who willingly followed Yang Kum-Ji...but he did pull his sister into a tight hug. The matter temporarily dropped. With such a touching scene one wouldn't think Sen spent nearly the entire night committing murder.

Crying into her hair. Mako smiled, even when her brother started insulting her. He kept switching his emotions and statements around, letting go of all his fears, and just being grateful she was alive. **"I swear to the heavens you are not leaving the house for a month-two months!"** It was going to take time.

**"Sen...how many people did you kill?"** For the city to calm down and grow into the prosperous place it once was.** "Not That many. (?)"** As well as Sen to recover from the scary captain's wrath.

The end~

**Author Notes: We did it-we've reached the end! Again I just finished this, yet Sen is working me overtime. It's fine though~ It just means I get to work on the Yona project I wanted to do BEFORE being given this little challenge.**

**But ladies and gents that is it for this mini series~ If you liked this story guys, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a ton to me. I'm so obsessed with Yona and I hope I was able to make this already awesome arc a little interesting for you. Tchao for now!**


End file.
